The invention set forth in this specification pertains to new and improved container and toy block sets. These sets are considered to be more desirable for play purposes than prior related container and toy block sets.
The term "container" is used in this specification to designate either a receptacle and a closure for the receptacle or so as to designate such a receptacle without any separate closure for use with it. Thus, this term "container" is used hereinto designate an item such as a wide variety of different boxes, pails and the like as well as such items including lids or covers for such receptacles. Such receptacles are often used to hold parts or blocks which are shaped or otherwise constructed so as to include interlocking elements enabling such blocks to be assembled together into what may be referred to as an "assembly". Such an assembly is most commonly some sort of a fanciful shape which appeals to a child who has created it. There are many types of such blocks; many different types of interlocking elements are used with or on them so that they can be assembled into structures or assemblies which are relatively resistant to being knocked down.
Because of this the term "blocks" is used in this specification in a rather broad, generic sense. It is intended to include toy building elements as generally rectangular hollow blocks having cylinders arranged in a pattern on one of their surfaces in such a manner that the cylinders on one block can be frictionally fitted within the interior of an adjacent block. It is also intended to include comparatively long, notched, rod-like or log elements capable of being assembled in the manner in which log cabins were once constructed. The term "blocks" as used herein is also intended to cover a wide variety of other reasonably related construction toy elements having different types of shapes and using differet interlocking structures.
Such blocks are commonly sold in containers as indicated in the preceding so that in effect the container used and the blocks sold within it constitute what may be referred to as a "set". Normally the container in such a set is constructed so that it can serve as a place for a child to store the blocks originally sold in it during the times when such blocks are not being employed for play purposes. During the use of the blocks of such a set a child will frequently desire to make as large an assembly of blocks as reasonably possible. Frequently a child will also desire to protect and store a partially completed or a fully completed assembly of the blocks.
Because of the fact that the containers used with such sets have been constructed so as to serve only as containers it has not been possible to effectively use such a container as a part of an assembly created with such blocks so as to increase the dimensions of such an assembly by in effect supplementing the blocks in the set by using the container as a part of the set. Further, the containers of known sets have not been especially constructed for use in protecting and storing an assembly of blocks as, for example, when it may be desired to complete such an assembly at a subsequent time.